The Pokemon Trainer
by The Master of Darkness
Summary: Not even Gary can stand a chance against this Mysterious Trainer, and she is a little too confident. THen she meets Ash, and is it a rivalry? Or a crush she gets?
1. The Mysterious Trainer vs Gary Oak

****

The Pokemon Trainer

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Pokemon games nor series.

Gary walked through the forest, his Umbreon just beside him. He walked silently as if expecting anyone to show up and fight him.

"So," a female voice said, "your evee has evolved. How pleasant. Hehehe, I doubt it is still no match for my Nidoking, nor my Nidoqueen."

Gary looked around for the voice, "It's you again!"

"Yes, it's me again," a girl came from right in front of him. She was tall with brown strait hair, with green eyes. She word a black shirt and dark baggy jeans. On her right arm was a tattoo of a Charizard and on the other arm was a tattoo of a Mewtwo. "Are you ready for the next challenge? Or shall you wait until you've trained all your Pokemon right? Last time you tried to rely on just one Pokemon, your strongest I could tell. But that was a horrid mistake."

"Arrgh, who are you anyway?" Gary asked. Umbreon growled at the girl.

"You will not know Until I find you worthy to know. Not many people know my name. You can just call me Myst."

"Myst?"

"Myst, short for Mysterious Trainer."

"I'll challenge you! Umbreon can take on any Pokemon you have now!" Gary said Umbreon barked in agreement.

"hehe, fine, I have nothing else to do. Tell me," She said letting out all her Pokemon she carried. "Who do you want to challenge?"

She let a Pikachu, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Pidgeot, and Mewtwo (yes, Mewtwo we'll just say that there are many of him for this so it can work.) Gary thought a moment.

"There is only five Pokemon there. Where is your sixth?" Gary asked. Myst chuckled.

"I only carry five, but Satoshi just follows me around, he is not a Pokemon that I decided to capture. He's too special he's free. Though all my Pokemon are my friends some just choose to be put in my Pokeballs."

"Fine, I'll challenge your Pikachu," Gary said pointing to it. He looked to his Umbreon, "this should be easy. Take it out like you did with Ash's Pikachu!"

"Jerome, try to go easy, but as you do give it your best," Myst said. Jerome the Pikachu nodded. 

"Go Umbreon! Quick Attack!" Gary said. Umbreon set off into quick attack quick like.

"Jerome, concentrate," Myst said. Jerome stood still it's eyes closed as if sensing. "Now, pin it and Thunder Kamehameha!"

"Pi-ka-"Jerome had put it's paws together in front of itself, as Umbreon came head on.

"Umbreon stop!" Gary shouted.

"NOW!" Myst shouted.

"CHUUUUUUUU!!!" A wave of thunder bolts and electricity sprouted from it's tiny paws hitting Umbreon head on and sending it back into Gary. Gary tumbled back as well from the impact. Jerome stopped it's attack. Umbreon was out cold.

"Jerome, good job. Though that weak spot was still open. Be glad that he didn't see it. But even if he did his Umbreon was quick enough to stop itself," Myst said holding out her arm as Jerome skipped up it onto her shoulder. 

"Umbreon!" Gary said shocked. He looked up at Myst and Jerome. "How could that Pikachu have such a powerful attack?! It's impossible!"

"It's very possible, you just have to know how to train it and how to care for it," Myst said, petting Jerome. Then she turned and returned all but Jerome to their Pokeballs and walked off. Before she left site she tossed Gary a brown paper bag, "here, it's some potions and revivers."

"Uh, thanks.." Gary said, but Myst had left site already. "That is strange. She must be more powerful than any other Pokemon trainer out there. Who could ever beat her?"

Gary turned to hi Umbreon and returned it to it's Pokeballs, "Good job, Umbreon, take a good rest. You'll need it."

Gary got up and then left on to the next city.

End of chapter.

Master: well I based this off my own Pokemon game, but I'll let you know. I haven't seen the series in awhile. So this is practically generally an A/U fic.

The Master of Darkness


	2. The Mysterious Trainer vs Ash Ketchum

****

The Pokemon Trainer

~~

"Pikachu," Ash called as he walked up the path. Earlier Pikachu had sensed something and jumped off his place on Ash's shoulder and went to investigate. Ash, Misty, and Brock followed. They all searched for Pikachu now. Ash in took a deep breath then yelled, "PIIIKAAAACHUUUU!!!!"

"Oi! Kid!! Shut-up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Came a female voice. Ash looked for the owner of the voice. 

"Huh?! Who are you? _Where _are you?" Ash asked. An acorn hit his head. He turned around and looked up and saw a girl sitting in a tree petting a Pikachu.

"As you can see, I'm up here," she said. She reached behind her and pulled out another Pikachu. "I believe this is yours."

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash said happily.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu replied smiling. 

"You should really take more care of your Pokemon, it you're going to let them stay out of their Pokeballs. Hmph, Jerome, you can go have some fun now and run around, be back before sunset," the girl said. Her Pikachu nodded and jumped into another tree. The girl jumped down from the branch. "Now thanks to you, I'm too awake to sleep."

"Shouldn't you sleep during day time?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock just caught up with him now. Brock went goo-goo at the site of this girl.

"Hellooo!! My name's Brock. What's yours?" He asked hold her hand. She jerked her hand away and set out a Pokemon on him, Nidoking. 

"Alright, get him Jack, have some fun!" She said. Her Nidoking, Jack, started to chase Brock over the clearing. Misty scowled.

"Hey!! That's not nice! You're not allowed to release Pokemon to attack people!" Misty said. The girl smirked.

"Then why do we have Pokemon battles? Everyone Pokemon is it's own person. People, a broad word it y'ask me," she said as she turned and walked to the tree and held out her hand. A small Pokemon plopped into it. It was a newly hatched Pidgey. "Everyone is born, no doubt, and everyone and everything is its own person."

"Hey! Stop you Nidoking!! It could really hurt Brock!!" Ash yelled. The trainer sighed and nodded.

"Fine! Jack, heel! Let's _not '_seriously injure' the man," the trainer said. The Nidoking stopped and trotted back over to the trainer who petted it on the head. "Good, my friend. Now let's go."

"Hey! Wait! So you're a Pokemon trainer too eh?" Ash said smirking confidently. The trainer sighed.

"I guess, I prefer a Pokemon friend that just so happens to catch them in my Pokeballs. So what?" she asked.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Ash said pointing. "Right here!! Right Now!! My Pokemon need a good warm up!"

The trainer sighed. "You stupid boy. But fine. I'll only use one Pokemon to make this easy for you. Jack, would you like to do that honors, or shall I bring out my second strongest?"

The Nidoking stepped forward motioning that he wanted to battle. The Trainer chuckled.

"Always confident in yourself, Jack. Don't get too confident you're still in training, though you near releasment," the Trainer said. "Go on, you can do this."

"Only one, that's a little risky for you! Pikachu! GO!" Ash yelled. The Trainer tut tutted him and shook her head.

"So ego-inflated, starting with his strongest, Nidoking body slam."

"She's starting with an offense?! Fine, we'll defend, AGILITY!!" Ash yelled. 

"Ash, be careful, she's very experienced," Brock said. "I've never seen such a huge Nidoking."

"That's all right, quick attacks and fast movements should bring down the big one," Ash said smirking.

"Nidoking, concentrate!" The Trainer said. Nidoking did so. "NOW!! Body Slam!!"

Nidoking started for then leaped back using a rock did a double flip in the air so quickly not even Pikachu saw it coming, then BOOM! It landed right on Pikachu, in a Body Slam that made the ground shake. Dust rose causing a lot of coughing and blindness. The Trainer released another Pokemon.

"Stryke, use your wind attacks and clear up this dust, please!" The Trainer said and the large Pidgeot did so. "Thanks, you can go off and have some fun or would you prefer the Pokeball?"

The Pidgeot preferred to be in the Pokeball so the Trainer returned it to the Pokeball. Ash coughed and looked in shock and horror as he say Nidoking on his Pikachu, "PIKACHU!!"

"Jack get up," The Trainer said. Jack did and there on the ground was Pikachu, safe and sound, for Nidoking had quickly dug and hole underneath Pikachu before slamming onto it, though still Pikachu took some damage. Ash smiled.

"Pikachu! You're alright!" Ash yelled. "How?"

"How what?" The Trainer asked, knowing the answer perfectly well.

"How did your Nidoking move so fast when it's so big?!?!"

"Well, I've trained with this Nidoking for three years, believe me, it takes some work," the Trainer said then was about to walk away when Ash called her to stop.

"Wait! What's your name?" Ash asked.

"Just call me, Myst," The Trainer said.

"Will I see you again?" Ash asked.

"I'm always around, just call 'Myst' really loudly and my Pokemon will hear and I will come to you, Ash Ketchum. Yes I know your name. You're a good trainer, very good indeed. Though you still have quite a lot to learn," Myst said then vanished in the trees with Jack.

"Wow, she's a good trainer," Misty said.

"Yeah and did you hear what she said? She said to her Nidoking 'you're still in training' but did you see how strong and fast and huge it was?! Just think, if that was one of her weakest how strong her strongest would be!" Brock exclaimed. "She's got beauty too."

"Yeah. How come I've never seen her before though?" Ash said. _Perhaps I'll soon her more often than not from now on, _he though to himself. 

"Ash, ash, let's go," Misty said, pulling on Ash's arm. Ash snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, of course, let's go," Ash said, taking lead, Pikachu on his shoulder.

From a huge Oak Tree Myst looked on. _He's quite talented, very friendly to his own Pokemon. He could prove a worthy opponent. And he's cute too,_ she thought to her self. Another voice in her head scolded her.

__

Don't be thinking of affection to other **humans** right now, we got a job to do! The voice said. Myst smirked, behind her on her lower back sprouted a tiger tail waving around. 

__

Right, no need for affection to humans at the moment, just our job, she thought to herself again. Then disappeared from view.

****

End Chapter

Please review!

__

The Master


End file.
